octofairieswikiacomfandomcom-20200213-history
Selina
Selina is the scientist of the team. As a result of seeing the normal life in the forest she lived in, she yearns to escape the simple life to see somewhere more exciting. She is the sixteenth official member of the Disney Princess line-up. Selina is often the one to come up with new ideas for adventures and missions, and if she’s not, Selina will become a large part of it. Selina is best friends with Trixie, because of their similar personalities. Appearance: Selina is a very attractive young woman with long, light brown hair, yellow eyes, and a fair skin tone. Personality: Selina is highly intelligent and the brains of the group. Despite her smartness and intellect, Selina is very generous and is willing to give anything to those in need. She is friendly, caring, brave, giving and open-minded. Magical Abilities: Selina, as the Fairy of Nature, has nature-based powers. Selina’s strength relies on her surrounding environment. If she is in an area with no surrounding nature, her power is weakened, but if she is surrounded by nature, she can maintain her strength much easier. Selina can create binding vines and walls of vines, as well as blasts of flowers and pollen, either as offensive attacks or a diversion. She can also control forests and manipulate the earth and its energy. The destruction of nearby nature will cause excruciating pain to her and weaken her own self and her ability to focus her magic properly. Selina can also create huge vine barriers to trap her enemy or protect those surrounded by it. Selina has shown developed abilities of controlling the forces of nature such as controlling the seasons, feel the emotions of plants, and various environments, and even purify and heal nature itself. Selina can talk to plants, bring them to life, help them grow, and nurture them when they are sick. Other related abilities are controlling the earth and nature at will and altering plants by manipulating their growth pattern, and establishing communication with nature. Selina is able to give life to flowers. Selina has displayed a healing ability for nature when it’s sick. As the Major Fairy of Nature, Selina still maintains her status as the Fairy of Nature and thus, retains her nature-based oriented powers and draws power from the nature of her surroundings. She can conjure up vines to bind her enemies and release blasts of flower petals. However, her powers seem much more limited as, more often than not, her vines will fail to keep an enemy restricted. As a nature fairy, Selina can directly communicate with various plants and she showcases this ability numerous times. She also has the ability to sense living aspects of her surroundings. Selina is capable of restoring any damaged nature back to the time when it was more glorious and healthy. However, being so heavily connected to nature as she is comes at a price, as Selina can be heavily injured if she is unable to connect with the surrounding nature due to it dying or already being dead. Selina can experience internal pain at the loss of any surrounding nature and gets severely weakened from it, even to the point of being rendered powerless unless the nature is brought back.